odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Miko
Miko (みこ) is an odorite who has been uploading videos since 2009. She initially wore a mask in her early videos, but eventually stopped wearing it in 2011. She often collaborates with Ashibuto Penta. Collaboration Units # Member of ONE WEST List of Dances (2009.03.28) # "kiss!kiss!kiss!" (2009.06.20) # "Interstellar Flight" (2009.07.03) # "Strongest Pare Parade" (2009.07.10) # "Ookina Ai De Motenashite" (2009.07.14) # "Hare Hare Yukai" (2009.07.21) # "Lotta Rarotta La" (2009.10.18) # "Interstellar Flight" (2009.10.24) # "GO MY WAY!!" (2009.11.21) # "Oshiete!! Mahou no Lyric" (2009.12.07) # "Ookina Ai De Motenashite" (2009.12.13) # "Strongest Pare Parade" (2010.03.21) # "Meteor Boy" (2010.03.23) # "Loud Diamond" (2010.06.03) # "Koi Suru VOC@LOID" (2010.06.16) # "FirstKiss!" (2010.07.10) # "Ochame Kinou" (2010.08.07) # "Koi Seyo on Nanoko" (2010.08.07) # "Gomen ne, SUMMER" (2010.09.18) # "Do-Dai" (2010.09.18) # "Campus Life ~I'm Glad You Were Born~" (2010.09.20) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" (2010.12.17) # "Valentine's Kiss" (2011.02.23) # "Heart Catch☆Paradise" (2011.02.23) # "Colorful x Melody" feat. Miko and Arisu (2011.03.25) # "WAVEFILE" (2011.03.25) # "Melancholic *C.S.Port Rearrange*" (2011.03.29) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.03.30) # "Dokonokokinoko" (2011.03.30) # "Hello/How Are You" (2011.04.05) # "RINGxRINGxRING" (2011.05.23) # "Sweet Magic" (2011.07.11) # "te-yu-te" (2011.07.16) # "La, La, Love You" (2011.08.29) # "WAVEFILE" (2011.09.11) # "Heart Beats" (2011.09.14) # "Pink Sparkling" (2011.09.25) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Miko and Omucchoko (2011.10.09) # "Luka・Megu・Lily" (2011.10.26) # "galaxias!" (2011.12.20) # "Uni (Sang and danced it)" (2011.12.23) # "Twinkle" (2012.01.03) # "Gravity=Reality" (2012.01.18) # "Sadistic Love" (2012.01.22) # "WAVEFILE (full ver.)" (2012.02.06) # "Love Will Surely Skyrocket☆" (2012.02.07) # "Jet Coaster Love" (2012.02.10) # "Statues" (2012.02.20) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Miko and yuuki (2012.02.21) # "Strawberry☆" (2012.02.22) # "Sadistic Love" (2012.02.27) # "PUPPY LOVE!!" feat. Miko and Omucchoko (2012.02.27) # "Baby Maniacs" (2012.03.15) # "Ai Kotoba" (2012.03.28) # "Melody Line" feat. Miko, Omucchoko and Nyaa (2012.04.01) # "Do Re Mi Fa Rondo" (2012.04.08) # "Super☆Star" feat. Miko and Jun (2012.04.16) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. Miko, Omucchoko, Aika, Mikoto and Oto (2012.04.20) # "Girl Attempt At Crime" feat. Miko and Omucchoko (2012.04.23) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Miko, Omucchoko, Aiki, Mikoto and Oto (2012.04.29) # "Girls Be Ambitious!!" (2012.04.30) # "galaxias!" feat. Miko, Omucchoko and Mikoto (2012.05.04) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" feat. Miko and Omucchoko (2012.05.14) # "VIVIVID PARTY!" feat. Miko and Hakumai (2012.05.17) # "Baby Maniacs" feat. ONE WEST (2012.05.18) # "Junjou☆Fighter" feat. Miko and Omucchoko (2012.05.22) # "too Cute!" (2012.05.31) # "Platinum -shin'in future Mix-" (2012.06.03) # "Yay! Yay! Yay!" (2012.06.16) # "Fukayomi" (2012.06.17) # "Romeo and Cinderella" feat. Miko and Omucchoko (2012.06.18) # "Strongest Pare Parade" (2012.07.10) # "Ai Kotoba" (2012.07.13) # "One・Two・Three" feat. Miko, Mikoto, Oto, Momose, Nyaa, Yunishi, Mir, Memi, Airun and Aizawa Maa (2012.08.15) # "Girls" (2012.08.26) # "Melt" (2012.09.08) # "Shanghai Darling" (2012.09.09) # "Mero Mero Bakkyun" (2012.09.09) # "Nostalogic" (2012.09.17) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (2012.09.23) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (2012.09.30) # "I Love You, I Need You" feat. Miko and Omucchoko (2012.10.09) # "IA IA★Night Of Desire" feat. ONE WEST (2012.10.12) # "Summer Love Fireworks" (2012.12.06) # "Crayon" feat. Miko and Ayanami Mika (2012.12.23) # "So much loving you★ -DIVA Edit-" (2013.01.31) # "Futariboshi" (2013.02.11) # "2-Tsuki 2-Nichi" (2013.02.17) (Original choreography) # "Senbonzakura" (2013.03.28) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Miko and Yakko (2013.04.24) # "SPiCa" (2013.03.23) # "Masked BitcH" feat. Miko and Omucchoko (2013.06.02) # "My Time" (2013.06.09) # "Twinkle Days" feat. Miko and Asibuto Penta (2013.06.24) # "I ❤" feat. Miko and Asibuto Penta (2013.08.14) # "Houkago Stride" (2013.09.29) # "Melancholic *C.S.Port rearrange*" (2013.10.01) # "Viva Happy" feat. Miko and Asibuto Penta (2013.10.14) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2013.10.21) # "Colorful World" (2013.11.03) # "Kimagure Princess" feat. Miko, Sierra, Ganshu, Jun, Tomato, suu, Snacks, Fukuo and aira* (2013.11.27) # "Lamb." feat. Miko and Omucchoko (2013.12.06) # "Light Blue Summer Days" (2013.12.09) # "A Lie And A Stuffed Animal" feat. Miko and Asibuto Penta (2013.12.23) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2014.01.01) # "Gravity=Reality" (2014.01.03) # "Triangle☆Girl's Heart" feat. Miko, Asibuto Penta, Manako and Yakko (2014.01.27) (Original choreography) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (2014.02.02) (Original choreography) # "tete-a-tete" (2014.02.14) (Original choreography) # "The Sound Of Rin Rin Deep Anger" (2014.02.22) (Original choreography) # "Mushroom Mother" (2014.02.28) # "The Third Pudding War" (2014.03.03) # "shake it!" (2014.03.07) # "Shooting Star" (2014.03.14) # "Love! Snow! Real Magic" (2014.03.22) # "Sweet Magic" (2014.03.27) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" feat. Miko and Asibuto Penta (2014.04.01) (Original choreography) # "Mr. Wonderboy" (2014.04.04) # "Tell Your World" (2014.04.11) # "Dance Dance Decadence" feat. Miko and Omucchoko (2014.04.23) # "GIFT" (2014.04.25) # "Ohayou Sekai" (2014.05.02) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2014.05.09) # "Of Love 2-4-11" (2014.07.16) # "Twinkle World" (2014.08.27) (Original choreography) # "Massara Blue Jeans" feat. Miko and Manako (2014.09.05) #"Yankee Boy ・ Yankee Girl" feat. Miko and Asibuto Penta (2014.09.10) # "Friday's Good Morning" (2014.09.26) # "MAD HEAD LOVE" feat. Miko and Manako (2014.09.29) # "Birthday Song For Penta" (2014.11.03) # "Don't Be So Nasty But Hug Me" feat. Miko, AMU, aira*, Kabutan and Mochihira (2014.11.13) # "cLick cRack" feat. Miko and Mikan (2014.12.01) # "Rin Len Space Bandits" feat. Miko and Yakko (2014.12.16) # "Snow Song Show" (2014.12.26) # "Doremifa Mix" feat. Miko and Asibuto Penta (2015.02.02) # "Birthday Song for Miku" (2015.02.22) # "Mirai Kei Innocence" (2015.03.15) (Original choreography) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2015.03.28) # "City Lights" feat. Miko and Manako (2015.04.07) # "Gishinanki" (2015.04.16) # "Haruichi" (2015.04.23) # "drop pop candy" feat. Miko and Manako (2015.04.29) # "Kokuhaku Biyori, desu!" (It's a Good Day for Confession!) -short ver.- feat. Miko and Ashibuto Penta (2015.05.06) # "Kippuru Industry" feat. Miko and Mikan (2015.07.27) # "Sasakure Panda" feat. Miko and Wata (2015.08.06) # "Angelfish" feat. Miko and Mikan (2015.08.13) # "HORIZON" (2015.09.04) (Original choreography) # "Buster!" feat. Miko, Tomemon and Shub (2015.09.11) # "Kimi ni Totte" feat. Miko and Wata (2015.09.19) # "39" feat. Miko and E☆ri (2015.10.18) # "Happy Life Carnival" feat. Miko, Wata and Tyui (2015.10.29) # "Kyou mo Harebare" feat. Miko and Manako (2015.11.08) # "Kimi Iro ni Somaru" (2015.12.09) # "Loveccino" (2015.12.16) }} Sample Video Gallery Trivia External links *Twitter *Blog *LINE ID Category:NND Female Odorite Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Odorite